


“Do you fancy me?”

by ask_catnip



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Freddie and Roger are soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ask_catnip/pseuds/ask_catnip
Summary: Four times Roger crossed the line by asking the question he should not have asked.





	“Do you fancy me?”

1.

“Do you fancy me?”

The first time Roger asked Freddie this question was the day after Freddie had came out to his band mates.

The four of them were sitting at a the table having lunch, and Brian had choked on his tea. 

“Why? Would it matter if I do?” Freddie sounded unimpressed.  
“Well, I’d be flattered.” Roger grinned and raised his chin.  
“Roger, stop it!” Brian felt the need to intervene, “that’s so insensitive!”  
“Why? We talk about girls all the time, why can’t we talk about Freddie’s feelings for men? That’s discrimination!” The blond retorted with a pout.  
Brian knew what Roger said was a fallacy, but he couldn’t argue with him without getting Freddie further into trouble, so he reluctantly kept his mouth shut.

Freddie gracefully finished his sandwich, while the other three were gazing at him for different reasons, and finally said, “No, I don’t fancy you, Roger.”

Brian seemed satisfied with that answer, John raised an eyebrow. 

“Why not?” Roger sounded like a child being denied of candy.  
Freddie looked at him with a lazy smile, “Because, darling, I like men, and you look like a seventeen year old girl.”

Roger felt embarrassed as John and Brian started giggling. He stood up as tall as he could, “That’s so not fair! I _am_ a man!” He took off his shirt, flexed his biceps, and was finally stopped by Brian in the attempt of taking off his trousers. 

“You’re gonna have to try harder if you want to impress me.” Freddie waved a hand at the drummer and retreated to his room.

“Yeah, try harder.” John patted on Roger’s shoulder, before picking up Freddie’s and his plates. 

Roger watched Freddie as he walked away from the table, feeling rather upset, and a little...disappointed. He didn’t mean to tease the other man with the question, in fact, it was the only thing he had been thinking about ever since Freddie told them he was gay.

“What were you thinking?” Brian hushed some other words to him that didn’t register in Roger’s mind, he scratched his messy blond hair, and reached for a cigarette in his pocket, but just remembered it was out that morning. He could have told Brian to shut up, but he didn’t feel like bothering with it at that moment, so he just sat at the table, fingers drumming mindlessly. 

Brian noticed the unusual quietness of his friend, he frowned at Roger whose mind seems to have drifted out of his body. The flat was quiet for a while, except for the sound of John washing dishes, then a beautiful and familiar melody escaped Freddie’s room and filled the whole flat with music. 

Instantly, Roger’s lips curved up, he closed his eyes and hummed with the song, knowing Freddie was doing the same on the other side of the wall. 

 

2.

Several months later, after another adrenaline filled gig, Freddie and Roger were lounging side by side on the sofa in their tiny dressing room, sharing a smoke. They both smelled of sweat and excitement. Roger was shirtless, and Freddie was cover in his jacket. The cigarette was passed between their fingers and lips, along with its burning heat. 

Roger blew a half formed smoke ring, and giggled into the crook of Freddie’s neck. Freddie reached out to put a fist through the smoke ring, and both of them laughed hysterically at their dirty thoughts behind the image. 

When Freddie finally recovered from the hysteria, he glared at the man next to he, and gave him a gentle punch on the arm. “Going home with the blonde bird tonight?”  
“Nah, a brunette.” Roger winked at him.  
“What happened to the blonde? What’s her name...”  
“Jannie. Doesn’t matter anymore, she dumped me.”  
“No way!” Freddie made a horrified face.  
“Can you believe that? Then she’s got herself a boyfriend in less than a week!”  
Freddie gasped, “that bitch!”

Roger took a long drag on the cigarette, and exhaled with a sigh. 

“And here I thought you were the heartbreaker.” Freddie tugged Roger’s hair lightly.  
“Enough talk about me, what about you?” Roger turned to glance at Freddie, “ you’ve got a man to go home with?”  
“I’m not like you, Roggie, having people flung themselves at you. I need to hunt for myself.” Freddie shrugged.  
“What about that bloke we saw last week, the one that brought you flowers.” Roger squinted his eyes, trying to remember the name.  
“Andrew? Oh, no, he’s not my type.” Freddie shook his head.  
“He seems like a nice bloke, you are just being picky. What is your type exactly? Do you fancy _me_?” Roger blurted out.  
“I thought I’ve already told you before.”  
“Yeah, but things could’ve changed.” A smirk gradually appeared on Roger’s face, “why did you flirt with me?”  
“When did I flirt with you? Bitch.” Freddie rolled his eyes.  
“Just now, on stage!” Roger said matter-of-factly.  
“I did _lots_ of things on stage.” Freddie flapped his palm, “I rubbed Deacy’s cheeks, I slapped Brian’s arse, I showed my tits to a thousand people for fuck’s sake.”  
“But, that was different...”

Roger recalled Freddie coming up to him in the middle of a song, swinging those hips seductively, and staring at him with desire so intense that made his face blush and his throat dry. 

“...never mind.” Roger felt his chest tightened all of a sudden.

The space between them was quiet for a while, only Brian and John’s distant chatter filtered in through the cigarette smoke.

“Come on darling, let’s get out of here.” Freddie patted Roger on his thigh, starting to get up from the sofa, but Roger caught his wrist first.

“Fred” Roger looked at him with pleading eyes, “will things change between us when you get a boyfriend?”  
“Why would you think that?” Freddie was honestly surprised, he held Roger’s hand in his, moving a little closer so he could see the blue in Roger’s eyes, “you’ve had plenty of girlfriends, and nothing has gotten in between us.”  
“It’s...not the same. They were girls, but whoever your boyfriend is gonna be, is a bloke. A bloke you can do the same things with like we do together, and...more.”  
“That’s ridiculous, no one can replace you, Roggie. “ Freddie stroked Roger’s dark blond hair lovingly, and leaned over to peck a kiss on his cheek, “stop being a needy child. Now get up, a whole night of fun would be wasted if you just sit here and sulk.”

Freddie nudged Roger several times before he finally put down the cold cigarette butt and got himself off the sofa. The night was young, and so were they.

 

3.

Few years had passed, things were getting better for them. Their songs were at top of the charts, their faces were recognized everywhere. Roger and Freddie had moved out from their shared flat. “No rock star should squeeze their arses in a tiny flat like that.” As Freddie had put it. Roger was eager to enjoy a more comfortable living as well. But at some nights, he would visit Freddie when he was in the mood for a long chat, or simply a glass of champagne.

It was Christmas Eve, and they had a important show that everyone had been expecting for quite a while. They were ready, except for only one problem, Roger had gotten ill since the day before.

“Oh God, how did it happen? Can you even get on your feet?” Brian stood next to the sofa where Roger had been laying for the past hour or so when the crew were getting everything ready.  
“Lucky for me I’ll be sitting the whole night.” Roger managed to crack a smile.  
“It’s not funny.” Brian ruffled his curls, “alright, I think we will have to cut the concert short.”  
“Don’t be so dramatic, I’m fine, I won’t lose a beat and I can still sing.” Roger pushed himself up from the armrest, immediately feeling dizzy.  
“You are not fine, Rog, you look terrible.” Brian replaced his nervous expression with genuine concern.  
“Thank you for that, Bri. That’s very sweet.” Roger rolled his eyes.

The other two knew if they didn’t weigh in anytime soon, the discussion would turn into an endless quarrel.

“Alright, children, that’s enough. Are you sure you can still perform?” Freddie asked Roger in a serious tone that made him straighten his face, “you know it would be an embarrassment to all of us if you pass out in the middle of the show.”  
“I know that.” Roger said firmly. “I won’t faint, the adrenaline will carry me through.”  
“Then I have no problem with keeping our original plan.” Freddie turned to Brian, waiting for him to give in.  
“You can’t be serious. John?” Brian wanted support from the youngest member of the band.  
“I’m with Freddie, I trust Roger on this.” John said with a soft smile.  
Upon hearing that, Brian sighed, “I need a drink. “  
“A drink you shall have.” Freddie gladly handed a glass to the tall man.

The show turned out to be fantastic. Roger sweat more than ever due to his fever. He sang louder and hit the drums harder, no one would ever suspect he was sick that day onstage. But all the energy was burnt out by the time they finally finished the concert, Roger collapsed as soon as he got into the dressing room and threw up on the floor. 

“He’s burning up. I need to take him home.” Freddie held the drummer in his arms, wiping the sweat off his warm forehead.  
“I will help you.” John offered to lift Roger up from the floor.  
“I’ll go with you too.”Brian said, “I’ll get some medicine, I don’t think he’s got any at home.”

The three of them soon disappeared into the limo outside with a nearly unconscious Roger. 

Back in Roger’s flat, John helped Freddie undressed Roger and tugged him under a comforter. Freddie held Roger’s hand while John brought him ice pack and a glass of water. Brian came into the room with some medicine, he put them on the bedside table and looked at the blond. 

“How is he?”  
“Still quite warm. I’m afraid I will have to stay the night.” Freddie said in a whisper.  
“If he doesn’t get better we need to take him to the hospital.” John looked concerned.  
“He hates that dreadful place.” Freddie chuckled.  
“Then we will have to drag him in a bag.” Brian joked half heartedly.  
“You two should go home get some rest. I don’t need you hanging around.” Freddie waved at the others as he put a ice pack on Roger’s forehead.  
“Alright then, give us a ring if you need anything.” Brian stepped out the room, and John followed.

The lamp light casted a shadow on Roger’s face that made him look even more vulnerable. His cheeks flushed, mouth opened for air.  
“Roger, Rog, come on baby boy, you need to take some medicine.” Freddie lifted Roger’s head and put another pillow below.  
Roger woke up with a moan, then started coughing violently. He swallowed the pills, gulped down the water that Freddie handed to him, and laid back down.

“How are you feeling?”  
“Like shit.”  
“No kidding. You made a scene backstage, gave Brian a fright.”  
“Did I?” Roger grinned with his eyes still shut.  
“Little bastard. You know Brian will never forgive himself for letting you go on stage if anything happened to you.”  
Roger let out a sigh. He was too sick to acknowledge how much his friends cared for him, and too tired to let that suddenly flow of emotion get hold of him.  
“I’m sorry.” He finally said, voice raspier than usual, “I didn’t want to be a disappointment.”  
“I know, that’s why I convinced Brian. And I think Deacy knows it too.” Freddie stroked his damp hair. “You never disappoint.”  
“I know.” Roger said, then just from one moment to another, his grin grew wider, “That’s what I have been told in bed too.”  
Freddie gasped, “You are insufferable!”  
“What? You don’t believe me?” Roger moved closer and rested his head on Freddie’s shoulder, his bare chest touching the other man’s arm, “Do you fancy a shag?”

Freddie shot Roger a stare, his dark eyes were shining with unreadable sentiments. Roger’s breath was hot and heavy on his neck, blond hair brushed over his shoulder, heat radiated from the burning skin and set fire to his heart...

“Roger.” He pushed Roger up from his shoulder, “no one wants to shag you when you smell of sweat and vomit.”  
“That’s rude!” An instant pout appeared on Roger’s face, “I always smell like flowers!”  
“Alright now, shut up and go back to sleep.” Freddie ignored Roger’s protest and pressed him back to bed. 

Roger closed his eyes pretending to be upset, but was soon overcame by drowsiness. Freddie sat quietly, listening to the shallow breaths of his friend.

“Fred”  
“Jesus, I thought you were asleep.”  
“Can you sleep in bed with me?”

Roger extended his invitation with a hand, and Freddie just couldn’t refuse. He took off his shoes and laid down by Roger’s left side, one arm draped over the other man. 

“Better?”  
“Much better. Thanks.”  
“Good night, Rog.”  
“Good night, Fred, and Merry Christmas. “  
“Merry Christmas.”

 

4.

Roger tossed the newspaper into the trash can with disgust. He didn’t mean to kiss that girl at the party the night before, he was too drunk to realize what was going on until a pair of lips came to bite on his. His relationship with Dom had just ended, and this certainly wouldn’t help with the situation.

He was tired of his life, his work, his relationship. 

He has been working on his own for a while, taking a break from the band. The hiatus was a group decision, they all have their own reasons, but the consensus was that spending time apart would be healthy for their relationship with each other. 

It was great at first when life was uneventful, Roger met this amazing girl a while back, he fell in love and devoted most of his time to be with her. He enjoyed hanging out with friends he had made through the years of being the drummer in a famous band, and enjoyed the freedom of making decision for his own music. But when bad times came, he felt too proud to share with the friends he made after fame, and began to miss the company of his band mates.

He especially missed Freddie. 

He arrived at Freddie’s house without notice. The maid came to answer the door, pointing him to the piano room where Freddie often used to entertain his guests. 

Roger entered the room and found Freddie sprawling on the velvet sofa, with few glasses and liquor bottles scatter around, and traces of white powder on the coffee table. He crouched down next to Freddie, one hand brushing a few strands of hair off his forehead. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead. “ Roger poked at Freddie’s cheek.  
“Go away, Taylor.” Freddie mumbled.  
“Wake up, or I’ll dye Delilah green.”  
Freddie’s eyes opened wide and sat up in an instant, “you wouldn’t dare!”  
“Try me.” Roger gave Freddie an evil grin.  
“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend or something.” Freddie sniffed one of the glasses on the coffee table and took a sip of the suspicious liquid inside.  
Roger frowned at the other man while trying to gather his thoughts. “I don’t know what should I do...my life is shit.”  
“Whose isn’t.” Freddie rolled his eyes.  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself. “ Roger gestured at the mess around them .  
“They are only temporary remedies for my condition.”  
“And what is your condition?”

At that question, Freddie glared at him in a way Roger didn’t quite understand. 

“We are not young anymore, Roger. We don’t have the luxury of fooling around and having our hearts broken. “ Freddie got up and started to pace around the room neurotically.  
“What do you mean?” A sinking feeling started to grow in Roger’s chest.  
“My point is...you don’t want to know what I’m talking about.” Freddie’s words were incoherent and confusing, his hands grasped nervously at the corner of the cabinet, his eyes danced everywhere in the room except where Roger was sitting.

Roger stood up and walked quietly to Freddie’s side, his heart was beating so fast, it felt like the first time ever they were on stage together. 

“Fred, do you fancy me?”

That question brought certain nostalgia in both of them, like it was just yesterday when Roger had boldly crossed the line that should’ve never been crossed. 

“Yes, I do. And I love you.” 

It was that exact moment Roger realized he had been waiting for this answer from Freddie for all these years.

“Why haven’t you told me that earlier?”  
“Because it didn’t matter what I said, you could never be mine! Because I wasn’t strong enough to let you hurt my pride and break my heart!“ Tears rolled down Freddie’s cheeks, his voice was hoarse, his hands trembling from the emotions. 

Freddie’s anguish hit Roger like a hammer, he couldn’t do anything other than embracing the man desperately and holding him tightly in his arms.

“I would never hurt you, you are the most important person in my life.” Roger’s own voice was also broken.  
“But you don’t love me the way I love you.”  
“I can _try_.”  
“Don’t be silly.” Freddie pushed Roger away from him, “it’s not a game.”  
“If we all die tomorrow, wouldn’t you try anything that you’ve never done before? Life _is_ game.”  
“I thought you came to me for answers about your life.”  
“And I’ve got them.”

 

Freddie felt the weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, and for the first time after all these years of struggle, he could breath again. He studied Roger’s face closely, fingers tracing those fine lines that didn’t exist the first time they met. Roger looked different, but no less beautiful, his smile was still captivating, his eyes bright. He was his best friend, and the only person in the world he happened to fall in love with.

“So, Mr. Taylor, how would you like to play this game?” Freddie wrapped a hand around Roger’s nape, their foreheads were touching, eyes staring at each other with equal amount of mischief.  
“How about a kiss?” Roger whispered.

And Freddie didn’t hesitate to press their lips together into a chaste kiss. 

“How was that?”  
“Perfect.”

And with that, a new chapter began.

~End~


End file.
